Many computer systems include connection mechanisms that allow components of the systems to be removed and replaced with other compatible components. For example, functions such as video output, sound output, and data storage (hard disks, CD-ROM, etc.) are provided as removable components that are connected to the computer system via interface connectors. Some components are in the form of modules, circuit boards, or cards which are plugged into connectors, slots, or sockets on a circuit board of the computer system, such as a main board or motherboard.
For example, computer memory, such as Random Access Memory (RAM), often comes in the form of a removable module of a computer system, so that it can be upgraded or replaced with other memory. For many current personal computer systems, RAM typically comes in the form of Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs), which include a number of semiconductor memory chips connected to a small circuit board. A DIMM is inserted into a DIMM connector of a motherboard or other circuit board to connect the DIMM to the computer system and allow a microprocessor to access the memory of the DIMM. RAM can alternatively be provided in the form of other types of memory modules or components.
A potential problem with the current DIMM devices occurs during insertion or removal of a DIMM (or similar memory module). In some system architectures, there is a need to provide power to the DIMMs at all times to preserve context, e.g., preserve the state of memory. This can lead to a servicer or operator to remove a DIMM without knowing that it is being powered by the system. If the DIMM is powered, its removal can result in damage to the DIMM or main board components via a short circuit between the power and a ground pin, or between power and a data pin on the DIMM. This can occur, for example, if the operator does not pull the DIMM out uniformly or evenly from the connector. In other cases, power might be currently provided to a DIMM connector when a DIMM is being inserted therein, possibly resulting in a similar short circuit.
One existing solution for reducing this possibility of damage to DIMM or main board is to provide recessed power and ground pins on the DIMM connector. The recessed pins are reduced in length compared to the other pins so that when the DIMM is removed, for example, the power and ground connections between DIMM and connector are removed first as the DIMM is pulled away, thus removing the power from the DIMM before the remainder of the pins have their connection to the main board removed. However, the possibility of damage to DIMM or main board components is still present, if, for example, the operator removes the DIMM unevenly or in some other way that causes a short.
Other component modules, like peripheral cards or interface cards, can similarly be plugged into interface connectors on motherboards or other boards of a computer system to provide or enhance peripheral capability of the system. Such interface cards can include peripheral functions such as network interface, wireless interface, or other communications capability, graphics video output, sound output, other I/O capability, etc. Some of these component modules also may have power shorting issues when the module is inserted or removed.
Accordingly, what is needed is the ability to insert and remove a memory module or other type of module from a connector without the possibility of a damaging short between power and other pins of the module or connector. The present invention addresses such a need.